


Just a Matter of Time, Honey

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Fitness Instructor AU, Hux Teaches Aerobics and Yoga, Kylo Teaches Kickboxing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t something he was proud of, spying on him like this. But it was much easier to get a good look at him when he was focused on his class than when they were interacting. Every time they talked they fought. "</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hux and Kylo teach classes at the same fitness center. They both think the other hates them; meanwhile, they watch each other with longing when they think the other isn't looking. This continues until one small act of kindness leads to another, and they discover how wrong they both were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Matter of Time, Honey

At 5:45 sharp, Hux entered the fitness center, his duffel bag slung over one shoulder. He taught aerobics and yoga there and his Monday and Wednesday night aerobics class started at six. He didn’t have anything to set up; he could have waited until 5:55 to come in, but he had another reason to be here.

He strolled casually past the front desk, weight training area, and treadmills and slowed as he passed the entrance to a room. In it stood _another reason_ himself.

 

Kylo taught kickboxing there. His class ended at six, which gave Hux about ten minutes to watch him before he had to be at his own class.

 

Today Kylo wore a pair of loose black drawstring pants that ended just above the knee, showing off his thick calves, and a snug black tank top, which showed off his strong arms and accented his chest and back. He was demonstrating a side kick, providing an excellent view of his ass.  Hux licked his lips. It wasn’t something he was proud of, spying on him like this. But it was much easier to get a good look at him when he was focused on his class than when they were interacting. Every time they talked they fought. There was a simple explanation for this.

 

Kylo hated Hux.

 

Though, to be fair, he thought Hux hated him, too.

 

Hux used to hate him, he really did. When they first met they clashed over classroom access, class times, equipment usage, and just about everything else. Then Hux happened upon Kylo practicing alone late one evening and it all crumbled. Kylo’s hair was pulled back and he was shirtless and barefoot. The streetlamps and moon outside cast a pale glow on Kylo’s face as he moved. His demeanor in that moment, both serene and passionate, was so different from the petulant man Hux bickered with daily. Hux wanted to know _that_ Kylo. But he was much too proud to change his ways, so he suppressed his desires and began watching Ren from afar when he could. He imagined being lifted in those arms, being pressed into the wall by that chest, straddling those hips...

 

As he stared, suddenly he realized Kylo's eyes were watching him back in the mirror, a deep frown on his face. Hux felt himself flush at being caught and his stomach dropped at the look Kylo was giving him. He shot Kylo a glare in return and hurried away to his classroom.

 

*

 

Hux hated Kylo. Of that Kylo was sure.

 

He was also pretty sure Hux thought Kylo hated him, too.

 

That didn't stop Kylo from wanting him. It only stopped him from doing anything about it.

 

When they first met he hated Hux, he really did. Hux was stuck up and stubborn and had a sharp tongue and Kylo disagreed with him on just about everything. But then Kylo had had accidentally walked in on him warming up before Saturday morning yoga and everything changed.

 

First of all, no one should be able to pull off a white spandex unitard. Yet there Hux was, looking like an angel with his bright hair and freckled skin and the rising sun pouring gold light over him, on his knees with his body curved back into a camel pose. Without the stiff posture and sour look on his face, he seemed relaxed and content. It was a side of him Kylo had never seen. Kylo hurried away before Hux saw him, but he hadn't been the same since. He imagined wrapping his hands around that slim waist, those long legs wrapped around his torso, those delicate hands running through his hair...

 

But that would never happen. Not in a million years.

 

Whenever he got a chance, he'd peek in on Hux's classes and watch him teach the swift, practiced aerobics moves or the slow, graceful yoga poses. He was careful to never get caught. Hux would probably think he was up to something.

 

When he glimpsed Hux watching him in the mirror during his class, it nearly broke his concentration. He frowned in confusion, wondering briefly if he'd missed hearing about Hux needing this room for something. But then Hux shot him a characteristic sneer and continued down the hall to his own classroom. Kylo's heart sank a little but he forced himself not to think about it.

 

*

 

Kylo was taking his stress out on a training bag one afternoon when a crash followed by a stream of swearing and a stream of apologies from the other side of the gym caught his attention. He turned to see Hux and a new employee, a kid barely out of high school, standing over a broken box full of heavy equipment. Hux was the one swearing and the boy apologizing profusely. As Kylo drew closer he saw that Hux was clutching his right wrist protectively to his chest. 

 

"What happened?" Kylo asked.

 

Hux looked surprised, then embarrassed, his gaze drifting down to glare at the mess on the floor.

 

"I-it was my fault," the new employee stuttered in response, "I was trying to move this stuff myself and he came to help me, but I lost my grip and..."

 

Kylo could put the rest together. The boy had dropped the box and it caught Hux off guard; he had fumbled to support the weight himself and been injured in the process.

 

"Go watch the front desk, okay?"

 

"But..."

 

"I'll clean it up."

 

The kid apologized again and scurried off. Kylo turned to Hux.

 

"Let me see?" He held out his hands. He tried to seem as non-hostile as possible. Hux might not like him but if he was hurt, Kylo had to at least try to help.

 

Hux glanced up, surprised at the delicacy of his tone. He searched Kylo's expression warily before extending his arm. Kylo took it gently. Hux’s wrist was swollen and tender but it didn't seem broken. As Kylo moved his fingers along his skin, Hux winced. Without thinking, Kylo stroked his thumb up and down Hux’s open palm to soothe him.

 

Hux was relieved that Kylo's gaze was focused on his wrist so that he didn't see his face redden further. He didn't understand why Kylo was doing this, but those big warm hands felt so good and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

 

"It's sprained," Kylo diagnosed, lifting his head to meet Hux's eyes. "You should get some ice on it, and use a compression wrap."

 

"I know how to treat a sprain," Hux said. He meant to snap it but it came out as a mumble. He was too distracted by Kylo's eyes.

 

Kylo smiled crookedly. That was unfair. Between his eyes and his mouth, where was Hux supposed to look?

 

"I'm sure you do. If you want, though, I can help you. My class doesn't start for half an hour."

 

Hux's mind raced to weigh the pros and cons of this offer. Kylo could hold this over him, might ask for some favor in return. But the opportunity to feel Kylo's hands just a little longer won out over any trepidation he felt. He nodded.

 

Kylo led him to sit on a bench against the wall and then disappeared for a couple minutes. When he returned he had ice wrapped in a towel, a first aid kit, a bottle of water and a couple of pain relievers. He had Hux take the pills, then took his wrist again and held the ice to it.

 

An awkward silence fell over them. Hux leaned back and closed his eyes, his cheeks still a little flushed.

 

"I'll have to cancel my next few classes," he said with a sigh.

 

Kylo hummed in agreement. With Hux's eyes shut he could look at his face all he wanted. He didn't know if he'd get another chance like this, so he tried to memorize the pale gold lashes and the freckles sprinkled over his skin and the shape of his lips. He felt the strange longing that resided within him every time he saw Hux give a painful lurch. He quickly spoke to distract himself.

 

"I'm sure the boss can find you a sub."

 

Hux scoffed.

 

"It had better not be that imbecile who subbed for me last winter when I got the flu." Kylo remembered that week well. Hux had continued stubbornly teaching until he looked like he was about to pass out until one of the students finally made him stop and drove him home. Kylo remembered wishing he'd stepped in first.

 

When Kylo was satisfied the swelling had gone down enough, he removed the ice. He began carefully bandaging Hux's wrist. Hux opened his eyes to watch him. Kylo was gentle and calm, none of the stormy demeanor he usually had around Hux and more of the man he seemed to be when no one was looking. It made Hux yearn to see more, to learn all the different sides of Kylo.

 

Kylo finished and secured the bandage. He gave another quick, crooked smile and stood. Hux already missed the warmth of his touch.

 

"Do you need a ride home?"

 

"No, I'll manage." Hux stood. "Thank you." He hoped it sounded sincere.

 

Kylo nodded. Hux felt like there was more he should say, but the moment was gone. He nodded back, grabbed his duffel bag and left.

 

*

 

Hux didn't return for three weeks. He resented having to be gone that long but knew better than to try to use his wrist too much too soon. Unfortunately it meant he didn't get to talk to Kylo or watch his classes. It also meant he had spare time to think far too much about Kylo and his act of kindness and his gentle hands.

 

When Hux finally did return, he tried not to look around too eagerly for Kylo. He walked past the front desk and stopped when he caught a bit of a hushed conversation between a personal trainer and one of his clients.

 

"...budget cuts, what are you gonna do? I hear they're going to cancel some of the classes."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. And between you and me, I know who is definitely getting the axe."

 

"Who?"

 

"You know that kickboxing instructor? He's got one hell of a temper. Breaks equipment sometimes, always arguing with the staff, that sort of thing.”

 

“Hey, if they cut him they'll save on paying an instructor AND replacing equipment..."

 

They continued talking but Hux had to walk away before he gave them a piece of his mind for talking about Kylo that way. What if they were right? He felt sick at the thought of Kylo no longer being there. A future where he couldn't bicker with him or watch him practice seemed bleak.

 

Hux spotted Kylo in the far corner, landing blow after blow on a bag. If they fired him, would he be able to find somewhere else to teach? It wasn't either of their day jobs but if they had anything in common it was love for what they did here. He hated to think of Kylo being unable to do something he loved even for a short time.

 

There was only one solution.

 

With a resigned smile towards Kylo, who hadn't seen him come in, he headed determinedly to the manager's office.

 

*

 

"Have you seen Hux?"

 

After three and a half weeks of his absence, Kylo finally caved and asked Phasma, a wrestling coach who used their facilities and a friend of Hux’s.

 

"Didn't you hear?"

 

"Hear what?"

 

"He quit."

 

" _WHAT_?"

 

"He texted me a few days ago and said he wouldn't be coming back. I asked around and someone said the center was cutting classes, so I thought maybe he got sacked. But I asked your manager - that guy’s a creep, by the way - and he said no, Hux walked in the other day and just...quit."

 

Kylo didn’t know what to say. Hux _loved_ his classes, it made no sense. Was he okay? Was he ill? Or was it…no. Kylo didn’t want to entertain the idea that Hux left to get away from him. That made no sense either. Last time they saw each other Kylo had _helped_ him. Surely their relationship would improve after that, right? Unless…unless Hux had seen how Kylo looked at him and realized how Kylo felt and was horrified…

 

“Kylo?... _Kylo_!” Phasma’s sharp nudge startled him out of his downward spiral.

 

“Huh? Oh. Sorry. Um…do you know where he lives?”

 

*

 

When Hux’s doorbell rang, the last person he expected to see at the bottom of his front steps was Kylo Ren. Hux opened the door cautiously and looked him over. Judging by his clothes, Kylo had come straight from the gym, and he was breathing heavily as if he’d been running. Hux’s heart began to race and he willed himself to keep a neutral expression.

 

“Kylo. What are you doing here?”

 

It came out colder than he intended. Kylo flinched. He looked anxious about something, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and his eyes avoiding Hux’s.

 

“Why did you quit?” he finally blurted out.

 

Hux blinked at him. Oh. That.

 

“I was losing interest and thought I’d take some time off,” he said automatically. That was the excuse he planned to use if anyone asked.

 

“You’re lying,” Kylo accused, finally looking up at him, his gaze intense. Hux was standing a step higher than him but still somehow felt loomed over. “I know how much you love what you do, don’t lie to me.”

 

“And how would you know that?”

 

“Because I _watch you every day_ , I…” He clamped his mouth shut but it was too late, the words were out. “I like seeing you there, okay? It’s the best part of my day. I know you think I hate you but I _don’t_. Please tell me why you left. Is it because of me?”

 

Hux could have said yes and left it at that. It was true, in a way, that he left because of Kylo, just not in the way Kylo was thinking. But hearing Kylo’s confession and looking into his sad, honest eyes, Hux knew he had to give him the whole truth. First, though, there was something more important.

 

“I don’t hate you either,” Hux breathed. It felt _so good_ to finally say it.

 

Kylo felt a weight lift off of him at Hux’s words. He didn’t hate Hux. Hux didn’t hate him. That was good. That was a start.

 

“You’ve probably heard by now that the center planned on cutting some classes,” Hux continued. Kylo nodded. Hux cleared his throat a little. This was the hard part. “Yours was going to be one of them.”

 

Hux expected him to be upset but Kylo only tilted his head and furrowed his brow. The information didn’t surprise him; he was just curious where Hux was going with this.

 

“So I went to the manager and I appealed to his sense of logic. I teach twice as many classes and so I make twice as much. If I left, maybe he wouldn’t have to cut anyone else. Maybe he wouldn’t have to cut _you_. So I quit. I’ll find somewhere else to teach in no time, in fact I already have several applications turned in and…”

 

“You did that for _me_?” Kylo cut in incredulously.

 

“Yes. I did.” Hux could feel his face heating. He tried to sound calm and authoritative. “So you better start getting on the boss’s good side. Don’t you dare waste this, because next time I won’t be…what? What is it?”

 

Kylo suddenly looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his head.

 

“I, uh…quit, too.”

 

“You _what?_ ”

 

“I didn’t want to be there anymore if you weren’t, so I quit, right before I came here actually. Like I said, I like seeing you…”

 

He was cut off by Hux’s hands cupping his jaw and tilting his head upwards and then his startled gasp was silenced by Hux’s soft mouth on his. Hux leaned forward into him and Kylo’s hands darted up to hold his waist so he wouldn’t fall off the step. Kylo closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. Encouraged by his response, Hux pressed in a little more then slowly drew his lips away and brushed his nose against Kylo’s affectionately.

 

“You _don’t_ hate me,” Kylo whispered. Hux laughed breathlessly, which made Kylo smile. They were giddy with relief at finally being able to drop the act of mutual resentment, at being able to look at each other without fear of being caught and touch each other without the excuse of a sprained wrist.

 

Hux kissed Kylo again and again and again. Kylo’s hands slid down his sides and hips and he wrapped his arms around Hux’s thighs. He took a careful step back and suddenly Hux was suspended inches off the ground, held up by Kylo’s strong arms. He slid his fingers into Kylo’s hair. They kissed until they had no choice but to stop to catch their breath. Kylo rested his forehead against Hux’s jaw; Hux looped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders.

 

“What now?” Kylo asked quietly after a moment.

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Hux almost sounded shy. He didn’t have to worry. A smile lit up Kylo’s face.

 

“And do what?” he teased.

 

 “Oh, I don’t know…I was about to practice yoga for a bit if you’d like to join me.”

 

Hux barely had the words out when he yelped as Kylo hoisted him more securely into his arms, Hux’s legs instinctively wrapping around Kylo’s waist. He laughed and held on tight as Kylo darted up the steps and into the apartment. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [fandomfix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix) and the recent Aerobics!Hux revelation.
> 
> Title from [Work This Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UYi5naMsfg), which has no relevance to the story but is a great workout song.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
